Mystery of Tolbi Man
by chereenigma
Summary: Modern AU. Isaac and Jenna are two detectives forced to work together by their boss, Kraden, to uncover the mystery of Tolbi Man. How will it go if they start off their adventure hating each other? Humour/Mystery/Romance. Enjoy! R&R!


A/N: Hi guys! Feel like writing right now on my tablet~! Recently I've been inspired by the topic in my history class: the mystery of Tollund Man. Google it. It's disgusting! Foul! Involves preserved bodies! From 2000 years ago! Gross! Yuck! *Barf!* And that's how I was inspired to write a fic about it! So I present to you, The Mystery of Tolbi Man!

* * *

Summary: Two detective/historians Isaac and Jenna are forced to work together by their boss, Kraden, to uncover the mystery of Tolbi Man. How will it go when they start off their adventure hating each other?

* * *

Disclaimer: I, Akemina, only owns my own copy of Golden Sun, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. That is all. Other rights all belong to Camelot and Nintendo. All rights reserved. Period.

* * *

Sunlight peeked its way through the thick maroon curtains of Jasmine San de Lenan's residence. The young uni graduate stirred slightly away from the beams of light and mumbled, "Five more minutes Mum." She yawned, mouth open wide, and turned to stared at the alarm clock. Jasmine stared. "Shit!" she cursed, shoved her covers aside and jumped up, auburn hair sticking out north, south, east and west while her pyjamas shorts started slipping down. Clearly this young lady was in the baggy tee camp when it came to sleepwear. But the details don't really matter. All that did was that our young, inexperienced Jasmine had found a job which she happened to need to start working at…. On the 1st of February. The joy.

That was today.

* * *

On the other side of the city of Vale, an adolescent man in his early twenties with a killer smile that could make girls swoon under his sight was strolling casually from the alleyway and onto the main street, sipping the cheap one dollar coffee he bought at the 7-Eleven round the corner. After about five sips he chucked it out, it had lost flavour all completely and tasted bland. Isaac Emandel grimaced as he attempted to rid the disgusting flavour from his mouth. Who could blame him? After all, he _had_ grown up under the roof of a mansion, with 20 maids and butlers pampering him from the age of 2… he sighed. Not again.

_Mother, Father, are you proud of me? Or are_ _you ashamed?_

Isaac shook his head, thinking that his parents would support him in every way they could, whatever he did in the future.

Even if it meant to become an historian. Even if it meant to become an archaeologist.

Even if it meant losing his high society status, and working as a commoner.

Or so he hoped.

Fresh out of uni, Isaac was young and carefree, but he had his cautious moments. Glancing briefly at his watch, Isaac quickened his pace to a slight slow jog, insuring to get to work at least five minutes early. First impression is always something.

* * *

"7:34! Oh my fish fish fish chicken chicken banana!" Jasmine swore at the bus timetables for line 351 Central City. The bus stop dudes shot her weird looks, but a particular girl stepped forward and checked Jas out, looking her up and down. "Oh my fish fish fish chicken chicken banana? Still cursing like a little kid, Jasmine?" the woman sneered, brushing a lock of her turquoise hair behind her ear. "Of course you are, you'd never grow up!"

"Do you have a problem with what I say – you! Mia!" Jasmine cried out shock.

"That's Madam Miariana for you, underling!" Mia readjusted the diamond ring glittering on her finger. "Just like the old times. I can only remember you because you just were that hideous! You still say your fish chicken banana phrase. Old things stick, don't they, Dancing Flare?" Mia jeered, licking her lips.

Jasmine shivered at the name 'Dancing Flare.' Mia's cousin, Alex, had always called her that, and he had betrayed her in the end, as he began to work for Mia. "Well," Jasmine swept her hair back with her free hand, "I only use my 'childish phrases,' _Madam Miariana_," she mocked, "Is because I was fined a couple of hundred bucks for using something as _revolting_ as 'Oh my fucking crappy bitch!' for some slut like you!"

_Okay, Jenna. That didn't come out that great._

Sure, it didn't sound very, um, er… rude, but in the least Mia was offended and taken aback. Her forehead wrinkles were showing as her face twitched in shock and bewilderment. "I am not a slut!" she bellowed, despite her revealing clothing. "I am, thank you very much, the only successor to the Wistron Water Association, the supplier of water to all of Angara and beyond!" Mia screeched at Jasmine. However rash she was, Jasmine could come up with a comeback.

"That is true; _Milady_," Jasmine mocked once more, "But I do wonder why the only successor of Wistron Water Association is attending public transport and not paging down her limos, don't you?" Jasmine cried, directing her question at the bus stop crowd. A murmur of whispers arose.

"That is quite weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I mean, the only successor? And public transport?"

"And the fact she doesn't have bodyguards or anything…"

"But then she would be noticed…"

"My, children these days, wearing such clothing that exposes such cleavage! Look at the midriff revealing top! And that skirt hardly covering her thighs! I sure hope my great-granddaughters don't turn out this way…"

"What a made up face!"

"I remember Miss Miariana's mother nurturing her to be an elegant lady, not a slutish punk!"

"She's an IMPOSTER!"

"IMPOSTER!"

"IMPOSTER!"

"IMPOSTER!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mia screamed. "I am NOT an IMPOSTER! I only just got my face and body worked on I–"

"WHAT!" the crowd roared at the leak of info. Even Jasmine was surprised at this piece of information. It was gonna be a paparazzi scoop!

"Does she mean she had her breasts enhanced or something!"

"Her face worked on? Does she mean plastic surgery?"

Mia stepped forward, wanting to change the subject completely. "What is that foul smell? You know what, Jasmine, is smells like you!"

Jasmine eyed Mia and retorted back, "Well well well, Miariana!" she declared, stepping forward at yanking Mia's nose between her index and middle fingers, "Your nose is still as sharp as ever. Shame you don't know that the best place to have it fixed up is there in your hometown, Imil!"

With that remark. Jasmine sauntered off from the bus stop leaving its occupants discussing the rumour that was just leaked and cracking up laughing. Mia gasped and glared at the commoners at the stop.

"I did not get a nose job!"

* * *

"You are?" the receptionist lady inquired, glancing briefly at the young man at insisted to see Master Kraden, The Boss. The young man sighed, and repeated his statement once more.

"Isaac Emandel. Here to see Sir Kraden about my employment here." Isaac glanced around and out the window. He winced. Heights were not his strong point. Now standing on thirty-foot skyscraper? Isaac couldn't help but feel a little green. He flashed the receptionist a cheesy smile. "S'cuse me," he spat, and charged towards the bathroom.

The receptionist lady stared at the man, her sparkling green eyes glowing under those thick glasses. She blew her violet bangs forward and as soon as Isaac was out of earshot, she muttered, "Interesting…"

* * *

Just as Isaac finished puking his guts out, Jasmine sped through those sliding glass doors, from the warm atmosphere outside into the cool and air-conditioned skyscraper, and headed towards the elevator for the top floors. Jasmine beamed as she sprinted for the glass elevator. She adored tall buildings such as this one, and every time she visited a new city, she would insist to go and see the tallest building in the central city. She swiftly shot a peek out the window, and liked what she saw. The pedestrians were equivalent to ants from her height, and colour doted the city streets. Jasmine tucked her bangs behind her ear, and readjusted her pony-tail. Everyone told her to never grow up, the childish look suited her and she obliged.

Jasmine would love to stay childish forever.

Quickly checking her appearance in the glass, Jasmine giggled. She was halfway to the top, where she would meet her employer, a 'nasty and dirty' old man called Kraden. She shivered slightly at that. Dirty old man? Jasmine was still busy day-dreaming when the elevator shook violently, throwing her off her feet and slamming the back of her head into the door of the elevator. There was a (to Jasmine anyway) a deafening cracking noise and her left leg was stinging like hell. She slowly drifted off into the blackness….

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading The Mystery of Tolbi Man so far, the first chapter has been super fun to write! I would love for you to read and review this story! I hope you have realised in the summary that I wrote that this fic was Humour/Romance/Mystery and not Angst/Romance/Mystery and I don't remember saying that there were going to be any character deaths? So would you like me to give you the rest of the chapter?

* * *

…Only to open her eyes to try to conclude that it was all a dream….

And she screamed.

The glass of the elevator had broken off, and was starting to crumble away towards her. She could see and conclude that the broken glass had gashed her leg, which was still in a lot of pain, as there was a large quantity of red liquid covering the remaining glass that was unmistakeably blood. The elevator, at least, had come to a stop, so she was not going to fall to her death. However, the glass was still crumbling, and was edging closer towards her.

She screamed again.

Jasmine backed off to the corner of the elevator and grasped onto the stainless steel bars for dear life (quite literally)….

"Hey!"

Jasmine's eyes widened, and incautiously spun around, which was a bad move, as the glass, almost immediately broke away…

"WHOA!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"GRAB MY FUCKING HAND!"

"I CAN'T!"

"JUST REACH UP!'

"I CAN'T!"

"IVAN! GIMME A HAND HERE!"

"K! WAIT!"

"DUDE! PULL ME UP!"

"TO HELL WITH WAITING!"

Very slowly is the adverb to describe it, but pull her up he did…

* * *

~ 5 minutes later ~

* * *

"That was a close one!" the man who had helped Jasmine exclaimed.

"A CLOSE ONE! You call that a CLOSE ONE! I could have fallen to my death…"

"If I wasn't there, sweetie?" the man finished for her.

"Cut that out."

"What?"

"The flirting!"

"Okay, okay! But you were lucky that I was there to aid you, weren't you?" the man inquired.

"True… so I thank you…. Um…. Mister…."

"Garet's fine. What about you?"

"Jenna. No, Jasmine."

"Oh! Jasmine San de Lenan?"

Jenna was shocked. "How did you…"

Garet chuckled. "Your brother."

"Oh. Well, thank you so much for rescuing me; I don't know how I can pay you back…." Jenna trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Go out with me?"

"Garet!"

Garet laughed. "I was joking the first time round. Now I'm not. Can I have the pleasure of courting you?"

Jenna was horrified. "Garet….. Why did the elevator shake so suddenly?"

Garet's brown eyes were clouded with nervousness. "Um… about that…. Well… Ivan and I were playing around…. We thought that nobody was gonna be in that one…."

Jenna was outraged. "You were _playing_ with and _elevator_? A public _elevator_?"

"Jenna…."

"Since you actually know my social, no, ex-social status, that's Miss San de Lenan for you! You know you were risking the lives of _innocents_ like me, right?"

"Jenna –"

"That Miss San de Lenan for you! I could sue you for that!" Jenna hissed, quickly glancing at her watch… "Shit! Also because of you and _playing_, I'm now late for work! _Playing with an elevator? _That's the shittiest excuse you could come up with? Fuck you!" Jenna stormed away, totally enraged. However before exiting the Maintenance Café, she briefly turned around, and pointed to her eyes with her index and middle fingers, and then pointing to Garet's face, shouting, "I could sue you!"

Garet ran a hand through his brown hair, a small smirk playing on his lips. _Interesting… now this one I want…_

* * *

Jenna could no longer trust any elevators, so instead, she being the fit young lady that she is, decided on the stairs. She was lucky that she chose not to wear high heels on the first day, or her feet would be blisters galore by the end of the day.

* * *

Isaac was about to literally pull his hair out. How could his boss be so patient when the stupid girl was so freaking late?

God was he so pissed.

Just then, (perfect timing hey?) a young woman barged through the doors looking distraught. Auburn hair was swept into a crooked ponytail; her left leg was bandaged up with what looked like Garet of the Maintenance department handiwork. Her clothes looked pretty banged up…

"Sorry, Sir. Elevator troubles," she explained with a look that could literally kill.

"Ahh…" Kraden smiled. "Garet?"

The young woman seemed shocked and hissed, "You know?"

Kraden chuckled. "This isn't the first time, Miss Jasmine San de Lenan."

"I insist Jenna."

Isaac did a double take.

_Felix's sister!_

* * *

A/N: Okay! Not playing any tricks this time. This is end chapter one. Seriously. Okay! So Garet's been flirting with Jenna, and Jenna owns Mia at a… bus stop! Kk, lemme do another disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN, OR 'OH MY FISH FISH FISH CHICKEN CHICKEN BANANA. The quote above is from a clip you can see at Youtube. Youtube "Running Late Glen Waverley SC" and look for the one about Year 9 media class one. MSN Productions own the quote. Not me. Oh btw they actually handed it in to the teacher, do you know? Ahaha! I'm warning you now; 'Dancing Flare' will come up later. Trust me. Anyway, this is the second time Felix's name is mentioned… wondering what's going on? I can't wait to find out! Oh wait… I'm writing this thing…. I'm actually not sure about the Felix thing yet…. But we'll see…. I think…. I do realise that this chapter is a bit dialogue filled… oh and in case you didn't get it Feizhi is the receptionist! Haha! I think that's about it… For now, Akemina signing off! Never Let Go Chapter 2 is going to updated soon! Look out!


End file.
